ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Biyomon
Girl Shiki Young At Heart Black Silver Nakano Stripes |n1=(Ko:) 피요몬 Piyomon |n2=(Zh:) 比丘兽''Digimon Encounters'' }} Biyomon is a Bird Digimon. Its wings have developed to become like arms and it is able to dexterously operate them and use them to grip objects, but for that reason, it is poor at flying through the air. It usually lives on the ground, but when danger draws near it escapes by flying away. However, since its flying ability is on the same level as Patamon, it sees Patamon as its rival. Its dream is to someday become Birdramon, who can fly freely about the sky, and it seems it doesn't want to become Kokatorimon, who cannot fly at all. As its personality is to be brimming over with curiosity, it loves to peck at the head portion of Tanemon. Attacks *'Spiral Twister'This attack retains its original name of "Magical Fire" in Digimon World Data Squad, and Digimon Battle. (Magical Fire): Attacks with ethereal flames. * : Attacks with a tackle. * : Pecks with its hard beak. * : * : Drills foe with its beak. *'Double Fire' *'Beak Attack' (Kuchibashi Attack): Pokes with a hard beak. *'Charming Tweety': Charms the enemy with a cute chirp. * : Fires a phantom blue fireball. * : Creates a large phantom tornado. *'Ostri-kick' (Ostrich Kick) *'Talon Twist'This attack retains its original name of "Spiral Wing" in Digimon All-Star Rumble. (Spiral Wing) Attacks in Digimon All-Star Rumble *'Bird Kick' **'Aerial Bird Kick' **'Spinning Bird Kick' *'Biyomon Attack' **'Aerial Biyomon Attack' **'Biyomon Attack Special' *'Rising Spiral Wing' *'Spiral Twister Lift' *'Spiral Twister Combo' *'Spiral Twister Slam' Design Biyomon is a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on its crest, blue borders on two of its head feathers and its tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on its wings and feet. It wears a metallic ring on its left leg. Etymologies ;Piyomon (ピヨモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese media. *'Ja:' , the onomatopeia for tweeting. ;Biyomon Name used in American English and some Japanese media.Digimon Adventure tri. Digivice screen *Similar to Japanese name. Possibly a mistranslation, due to the similarity between and . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers In lines 10 and 19, Biyomon digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to Birdramon with a Digi-Egg equipped or Airdramon without. Digimon Adventure tri. Super Evolution Stage Digimon Adventure tri. ~August 1 Adventure~ Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Biyomon card, titled "PF TA Plus III", increases a Digimon's TA by 6. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Biyomon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion During the battle against in the Human World, some Biyomon are among the many Digimon Mikey summons from the to form . Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Racing Biyomon is one of the racers. It is capable of digivolving to Birdramon and de-digivolving to Yokomon. Digimon World Biyomon is found in Gear Savanna. When Mameo first meets Biyomon it will run away from him and every time it is spoken to, it will run away again. Mameo then comes up with a plan to trap it between himself and his Digimon partner. Once done, it gives up and goes to the City to work in the item shop (the big one), selling sup.recovery and other items. Biyomon digivolves from Tokomon, and can digivolve into Airdramon, Kabuterimon, Birdramon, Unimon, and Kokatorimon. If not meeting the requirements to digivolve to Champion, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. When killed in battle, it has a 10% to digivolve to Bakemon. If the happiness and discipline gauges are empty, and it is scolded, it will digivolve to Nanimon. Digimon World 2 Biyomon digivolves into Airdramon, Veedramon, Saberdramon or Birdramon depending on stats. You can find a Biyomon in Meditation Dome and another in File Island. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Biyomon card is #029 and is a Rookie level Fire-type card with 510 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Spiral Twister": inflicts 350 damage. * "Violin Attack": inflicts 170 damage. * "Turbo Pecker": inflicts 130 damage, and attacks first. Its support effect is "Boost own Attack Power +200." Digimon World Re:Digitize Biyomon digivolves from Budmon and Tokomon and can digivolve to Airdramon, Angemon, and Birdramon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon, if the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize (manga) Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Biyomon digivolves from Budmon and Motimon and can digivolve to Birdramon, Airdramon, Kyubimon, Angemon, and Veedramon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Biyomon in the Vast Plateau is unsuccessfully trying to fly and wants someone to help it to learn how. After Birdramon joins the City, the tells Biyomon that Birdramon could help it to learn how to fly and Biyomon excitedly joins the City so that Birdramon can help teach it how to fly. Biyomon then joins Birdramon in the Sender and will give the Hero five Auto-Pilots after the Hero has used the sender five times. This can be repeated every time the Hero has used the sender five times. Biyomon is a Air Vaccine type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Tokomon and Nyaromon and can digivolve into Birdramon, Piddomon, RedVeedramon, and Youkomon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon World DS Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Biyomon is #032 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Technical-class Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and a weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 99 HP, 113 MP, 71 Attack, 53 Defense, 60 Spirit, 73 Speed, and 18 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 2 and Hard Rock 1 traits. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Biyomon digivolves into Birdramon or Saberdramon. In order to degenerate into Biyomon, your Digimon must be at least LV8. Biyomon can DNA Digivolve to Aquilamon with Dorumon. Biyomon can be hatched from the Sky Blue Digi-Egg or Cloud Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Biyomon is #031, and is a Rookie-level, MP-type, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Luck and Curiosity traits. It dwells in the Patch Prairie. Biyomon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve into Birdramon or Kokatorimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Biyomon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Biyomon can be hatched from the Sky Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Biyomon can DigiFuse to Aquilamon with Hawkmon and Dorumon, and to Angemon with Patamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Biyomon is a Wind Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to Aquilamon, Kabuterimon, Kyubimon, and Birdramon. Its special attack is Spiral Twister and its support skill is Phoenix Feathers which prevents Instant Death. In Complete Edition, Biyomon can also digivolve to Airdramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Biyomon is #050 a Wind Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to Aquilamon, Kabuterimon, Kyubimon, Birdramon, and Airdramon. Its special attack is Spiral Twister and its support skill is Phoenix Feathers which prevents Instant Death. Digimon World Championship Biyomon can digivolve from Yokomon pass time and can digivolve into Airdramon with 6 Battles and 20 Dragon AP, Birdramon with 20 Bird AP, Saberdramon with 20 Darkness AP or Akatorimon pass time. Digimon Battle Biyomon digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to Birdramon. Digimon Masters Biyomon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Birdramon at LVL 11, Garudamon at LVL 25 and Phoenixmon at LVL 41. Ornismon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Digimon Heroes! Piyomon can digivolve to Birdramon and Airdramon. Digimon Soul Chaser Biyomon digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to Birdramon and Vilemon. Digimon Links Biyomon digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to Aquilamon, Kabuterimon, Kyubimon, and Birdramon. Digimon ReArise Biyomon digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to Birdramon. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Fictional birds